


Far From A Bright Promise ― Super Smash Bros. Ultimate

by PESSI__Melody



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Yandere, Yandere x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PESSI__Melody/pseuds/PESSI__Melody
Summary: ︽"Promises are meant to be kept and they shouldn't be broken!" is what everyone always say whenever they promise you something or you promise them that something. Though, what if you found out that promises are lies in a powerful form and breaking promises creates truths? Then, how will you deal with them? Will you be able to carry out the promise and believe it will come true? Or... will you doubt and break it?︾﹥Yandere!Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fighterѕ) x Female!Reader﹤
Relationships: Super Smash Brothers Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Far From A Bright Promise ― Super Smash Bros. Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Unjust Eye and the game's content is a fictional game, and Circumference Studios is a fictional game designer team. Thus, the fictional game and the fictional game designer team does not exist in real life, but it does exist in the fanfiction. Plus, Y/n will be given a fighter number, but it will not correlate with the fighter numbers of Super Smash Bros. roster, for DLC characters are included and are given fighter numbers that follow the roster.
> 
> Since there a lot of video game characters to give credit to, I assure you the characters of the roster belong to their respective owners. Though, the headcanons that I will give them belong to me. Please do not plagiarize.
> 
> Finally, the Pokémon within the Smash roster do not possess telepathy, but they do talk via their perspective alone. Regardless, Reader will understand them via their emotions and movements. However, the following Pokémon will possess telepathy: Mewtwo and Lucario.
> 
> If you are uncomfortable of the content in the original version, there is a refined edition available only on Wattpad and Quotev.

* * *

**SUMMARY**

In the world of _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ , everybody is here! Humans, creatures, and other beings are all here! Many heroes and plenty of villains are here! Though, there are a couple female protagonists in the roster... why not one more? In fact, why not from a visual novel game? Well, it won't be Phoenix Wright from the _Ace Attorney_ series or Monokuma from the _Danganronpa_ series. How about from an indie game? If you think it's Cuphead from _Cuphead_ or Sans from _Undertale_ will finally enter the roster, too bad. How about from a indie game with a visual novel and a stealth genre? Sounds pretty hard to think of a character with that criteria in mind. Though, there's one and it questions the concept of justice.

The game is known as _Unjust Eye_ , and its protagonist is Y/n Fay, an Executioner and one of the victims of the Myth Hunt. In her game, she sided with both Commander Zaire Blythe and Professor Kairo Gresham and performed her duty as a double spy to set out her own justice. About the game, its high popularity caught Nintendo's attention and requested Masahiro Sakurai, the game director of the Super Smash Bros. series, to have Y/n in Smash. He complied and the said anti-heroine "stole" the "file". That one request that Nintendo made was a miracle to all Smash fans... and a bad omen for the anti-heroine and the people she will meet from the Smash roster.

* * *

**PROFILE**

**Name:** Y/n Fay

 **Age:** Unknown (Determined to be in her late teens or early twenties)

 **Chest Size:** B

 **Body Shape:** Pear

 **Body Type:** Mesomorph

 **Orientation:** AroAce (Aromantic/Quoiromantic + Asexual/Quoisexual)

 **Gender/Sex:** Female

 **Type Of Entity:** Executioner (Human-harpy hybrid)

 **Game Of Origin:** Unjust Eye (Indie stealth/visual novel game created by Circumference Studios)

 **Game Available In:** Steam/Microsoft Windows

 **Hair Length:** Long

 **Hair Style:** Heavily layered feather cut with layered bangs

 **Hair Color:** Y/h/c = (Your hair color)

 **Eye Color:** Y/e/c = (Your eye color)

 **Personality:** Observant, caring, mellow, undemanding, phlegmatic, and timid

**Family:**

Unnamed mother 

Unnamed father

Kairo Gresham - Adoptive Father

**Additional Information:**

\- Despite being Kairo's adoptive daughter in the end of her game, she still refers Kairo as "Professor".

\- She was trained of martial combat by the Myth Hybrid Noyade Corps and was taught of Myth Techniques by Kairo.

\- She really loves berries, including blueberries.

\- As a hobby, she likes to craft flower crowns and collect flowers. She is very fond of the _Erica_ family flowers, especially the _Erica capensis_.

**SSBU Fighter Moveset -**

**Ⓑ - Neutral Special:** Point Crush

\- Y/n will use her two fingers to crush the opponent's movement point. Simply pressing Ⓑ will make Y/n crush the fighter's light movement point, making them move a little slow in battle. If Ⓑ is held long enough, Y/n will crush the fighter's heavy movement point, causing them to become dizzy.

 **Left Stick Left/Right + Ⓑ - Side Special:** Swift Robber Strike

\- Y/n will dash step and disappear for a few seconds until she jumps in front of the opponent and hold their neck with her legs. Then, she will perform a flying scissor kick, forcing them to go down due to the twist of their body.

 **Left Stick Up + Ⓑ - Up Special:** Executioner's Kick

\- Y/n will perform a front flip and as she lands, she kicks the opponent with one leg. After the kick is performed, Y/n leaves the opponent stuck to the ground.

 **Left Stick Down + Ⓑ - Down Special:** Hound's Third Eye

\- If an opponent's attempts to attack Y/n, Y/n will counter their opponent's attack by either performing a spinning back fist or use her wings to reflect the attack back. This special depends whether she stays human or uses her harpy form.

 **Ⓑ when the FS Meter is full - Final Smash:** Just Punishment

\- Y/n will transform to her harpy form and fly up the sky. She will immediately create a tornado that traps all fighters that are within the stage. As they are held within the storm, Y/n will dive down from the top of the tornado and violently push the fighters down with her talons. If any fighter is very vulnerable during the Final Smash, they are KO'd after the finisher.

 **Harpy Form** : Y/n will activate her harpy form if she took 80-100% of damage or her HP is 60 or lower. This form will boost up her attacks and specials. She will automatically use this form in her Final Smash. She will transform back to her human form if her damage is healed to less than 80%, healed to more than 60 HP, or used her Final Smash.

* * *

⚠️ 

**_WARNING!_ **

_This fanfiction includes mature themes such as extreme violence/gore, profanity, sexual themes (citrus/lime levels), and sensitive material. The main leads possess the yandere archetype, in which a person who is initially loving and caring to someone they like a lot until their romantic love, admiration and devotion becomes feisty and mentally destructive in nature through either over protectiveness, violence, brutality or all three combined._

_Thus, you must be at the age of 18 or over to read this fanfiction. Otherwise, you are hereby forbidden to read this fanfiction. If you are a person who fakes their age to read this type of content, the rule still stands._

_For the sake of the light-hearted and those whom are sensitive toward the mentioned topics, please skip to appropriate scenes or refrain from reading the fanfiction!_

_Also, I, the author of the fanfiction, do not romanticize, encourage, promote, or make light of the following topics specified in the first paragraph of the warning. And so should you. About the topic of sexual attraction, please, for the sake of yourself and your peers, acknowledge the concept of consent and_ not _imitate of what is written in the fanfiction._

_Think before you comment for the sake of everyone, including the author which is me and your peers._


End file.
